


Rules

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [19]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Baby Mutants, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Drabble, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Babysitter Erik sets some rules for Kurt.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Babysitting

Charles loved children. Erik was somewhat nervous because of them.

It is the first time they babysit Kurt Wagner. The child was a mutant. He has a conspicuous mutation; his entire body is blue and covered with rough marks. If that was it, Erik would be the last to judge someone based on his mutation. But he also had teleportation ability. Children, by their nature, demanded attention. How can you watch over a frenetic kid with an uncontrollable mutation of disappearing and appearing in all kinds of places?

"All right. Let us set some rules." Erik spoke to the baby, cradling him in his arms. "First off, you're not going to do that. That _Poffing_, this bit that you become a cloud and then you yourself again somewhere else."

Kurt did not respond, just looked at him innocently. The blue boy opened his mouth, as if trying to mumble something or smile, but then closed it again. His teeth were relatively big for his age and a few of them are jagged.

"Don't worry. I don't have teeth like yours, but people don't like to see my smile either."

As Erik smiled to show him, Kurt let out something that sounded like a giggle. It seemed to be the first person amused by Erik's shark-like teeth. In fact, it was not the first person. It reminded him of another very important rule they needed to establish.

"Secondly, you won't take Charles away from me, you hear? I was here first."


End file.
